One Day
by PrinceStraw
Summary: Suatu hari... /This is KrisTao Gaje Fic (?) So, yeah X)/


**~One day...~**

* * *

by: PrinceStraw

main cast: Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao

genre: Gajegajegaje

chapter: Oneshot

rate: T

warning: Aneh seperti biasa. Bahasa. Typo.

disclaimer: Well, semuanya milik saya /plak *boong ding*

.

.

.

.

Enjoy.

* * *

Pagi yang sibuk. Rutinitas yang berjalan seperti biasanya mengawali hari Tao untuk terus melawan arus waktu sementara matahari semakin beranjak naik demi menjalankan tugasnya. Selesai memanggang roti diiringi oleh sedikit suara gaduh, kaki panjang wanita dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya itu lekas melesat dan melangkah tergesa menaiki anak tangga setelah melempar apron birunya ke meja konter dapur terlebih dahulu.

"Kita terlambat! Kita kesiangan! Oh, astaga!" gumamnya tidak tenang. Setibanya dilantai atas tanpa membuang waktu lagi tangannya meraih handle pintu coklat muda—tergantung gambar panda—lalu membukanya.

"Yao, sudah selesai berpakaian?"

"Masih belum, mah." Suara khas anak-anak terdengar.

Tao menepuk dahinya pelan. Ia mendekati putri semata wayangnya—berusia lima tahun—sedang kesusahan mengancingkan seragam sailornya yang imut. Tao membungkuk dan membantu, gerakan telaten tangannya membuat Yao menelengkan beberapa derajat kepalanya. Menatap mamahnya dengan wajah setengah bingung, persis milik Tao sewaktu di sekolah menengah atas setiap kali kesusahan menangkap pelajaran matematika.

"Mah, kenapa kita harus buru-buru?"

"Karena kita terlambat Yao-ie~"

"Terlambat apa?" tanyanya lagi masih tidak lepas dari keluguannya, lagi-lagi sebanding dengan air muka mamahnya. Seakan tak ada waktu bagi Tao untuk menjawab, ia lebih memilih diam dan rambut hitam lurus Yao yang hampir menyentuh punggung kini disisirinya dengan rapih, kemudian gadis kecil itu dibimbing keluar kamar menuju tangga.

**Klek.**

Tao menutup pintu kamar dan beralih pada putri cantiknya. "Nah Yao, turuni tangga hati-hati selagi mamah membangunkan papah mu. Tunggu mamah di meja makan, kay?"

"Kay!"

"Aw~ anak baik."

Tao menepuk halus puncak kepala putrinya disusul kecupan mendarat dikedua pipi se_chubby_ bakpao itu. Ia mengawasi sebentar Yao yang sedang menuruni satu-per satu anak tangga dengan langkah yang girang, mengakibatkan Tao tidak bisa mengendalikan senyumnya mendapati tingkah menggemaskan Yao. Tao lalu mendelik ke sisi lain, tepatnya kearah pintu yang sama warnanya coklat muda belum terlihat tanda-tanda kapan si pemilik pintu akan membukanya.

Ia menahan napas kesal, melirik sekilas arloji yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tanganya dan berjalan menuju kamar yang menjadi tempat berlabuh cintanya dengan suaminya.

Benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan sesosok yang menenggelami sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tao mengguncangnya keras, ingin mengacaukan mimpi pria itu barangkali. Suaranya bergema keseluruh sudut kamar.

"Ayo bangun pemalas!"

"Nghmm.. ngantuk," respon ala kadarnya yang ia dapatkan.

"Krisss~ kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa hah?" Tao menyingkap selimut tebal yang biasa ia bagi bersama Kris—sang suami—memperlihatkan Kris yang masih terpejam sambil memeluk guling. Ia menarik lengan Kris hingga pria itu duduk amat terpaksa. Biar tubuh Tao tidak lebih besar bila dibandingkan dengan Kris, namun jangan pernah sekali-kali meragukan kekuatan seorang kungfu panda.(?)

Kris menguap, mendesah sambil meracau yang tidak jelas. Hampir ingin menghempaskan kembali badannya tapi (lagi) tangan Tao menariknya. "Astaga! Mungkin masih jam 5. Aku ngantuuuuuuk. Plisssssssss, tinggalkan aku." Ia tak kuasa membuka matanya, tangannya berayun-ayun serampangan di udara.

Tao merangkak naik ke kasur, jemarinya ia pertemukan dengan pipi Kris dan mengelusnya pelan. Memberikan Kris ciuman lima detik dibibirnya. "Ini hampir jam 7 sayang, kita kesiangan, jemputan Yao tak'kan ada di jam segini. Kau harus mengantarnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ke kantor," tutur Tao kalem.

Suaminya tampak payah mengerjapkan manik hazelnya yang masih tersembunyi rapat dibalik kelopaknya. Terasa masih sangat berat. Mendecih pelan, mengutukki kenapa perlakuan manis Tao selalu meruntuhkan benteng pertahanannya. Kris turun dengan mata tertutup, turun dari kasur sedikit menghentakkan kaki seperti anak kecil yang kehabisan es krim favoritnya. Ia berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

"Ngg.. baiklah, baiklah! Beri aku waktu sepuluh menit." racaunya menggunakan bahasa asing yang aneh.

**Dugh!**

Dinding kamar mandi mencium mukanya dengan mesra pagi ini.

"Yaampun, Kris, hati-hati sayang."

**...  
**  
Tao meletakan dua gelas susu vanilla keatas meja makan. Senyuman manis tersungging di bibir kucingnya ketika melihat putrinya melahap roti panggang berisi selai _strawberry_ dengan senang. Tak berapa lama waktu berselang sosok tampan suaminya menuruni tangga dengan setelan pakaian kantor pada umumnya, ia datang menghampiri Tao dan langsung mendekap erat pinggang istrinya dan meletakkan dagu runcingnya di pundak wanita cantik itu.

"Guwd mowning papah!"

"Yao," Tao menyela dan membalikkan badan sepintas selagi sibuk mengemasi keperluan sekolah Yao; buku, bekal, dan sebagainya. "...jangan berbicara saat makan. Gzz, Kris! Sudah! Berhenti menciumi leherku!" erang Tao frustasi.

Amat tidak rela Kris melepaskan pelukannya, namun takzim pada sang istri dengan mematuhi kata-katanya. Setelah itu mengayunkan kakinya ke meja makan dan ia menarik kursi untuk duduk disamping putrinya. "Hey selamat pagi, my beautiful princess Yao!" Diacaknya rambut Yao dengan gemas.

"Kris, jangan mengacak rambutnya. Aku sudah menyisirinya tadi."

"Oukay, aku minta maaf." Jari-jarinya berhenti di puncak kepala Yao, didekatkannya lembut gadis kecil itu lalu mengecup pelan surai sekelam malam yang menghiasi kepalanya. Yao hanya menunjukkan geligi kelincinya kepada papahnya.

"Kris, jangan bertindak seperti _pedophile, _lebih baik kau cepat memakan sarapanmu." Saran Tao, sedangkan ia sendiri tidak memikirkan perutnya dan masih sibuk berkutat didepan wastafel dengan—entah itu apa.

"Tao, bisakah kau memasangkan dasiku?"

"Kau tidak liat aku sedang sibuk apa. Lakukan itu sendiri!" seru Tao kelebihan gairah(?)

"Hm, tapi setidaknya kau bisa tidak mengoleskan selai di roti ini selagi aku memasang dasi?"

Tao berbalik dengan wajah marahnya. "Ya Tuhan Kris! Bisa tidak kau tidak selalu mengandalkanku?"

"Ah, baiklah." Kris menjawab taat dan disambut gelak tawa dari putrinya. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Papah terlihat sangat lucu."

Kris menggigit rotinya sedikit bernapsu, jengkel.

**Meong~**

Kucing jenis persia bulunya lebat berwarna putih bersih milik Tao mendatangi ruang makan mereka.

"Ming!" pekik Yao senang. Ia turun dari kursi, sudah selesai dengan sarapannya. "Mamah bolehkan aku—,"

"Jangan menyentuh Ming, nanti tangan Yao jadi kotor."

"Hum, baik." Yao menatap mata hitam besar berbinar nan polos Ming, ekornya mengibas-ngibas dalam gerakkan pelan. "Mam—m,"

"Jangan memberi roti pada Ming. Dia tidak memakan makanan itu Yao!" sahut Tao dari balik konter dapur tanpa menoleh seakan memiliki mata dibelakang kepalanya untuk menggagalkan inisiatif Yao mengasih sarapan hewan peliharaan kesayangan Tao.

"Mamah galak sekali, ya pah?"

Kris mengangguk setuju. "Benar. Dan dia cerewet."

"Hey! Aku bisa mendengar apa yang kalian bicarakan."

**O—OW!**

.

.

.

.  
Kris buru-buru mengambil kunci mobil dari dalam nakas sedangkan waktu semakin mempermainkan dirinya untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Ia melihat jam dinding di ruang tamu dimana jarum-jarumnya menunjukan pukul setengah 8—bertepatan jam masuk sekolah Yao. Jam masuk kantornya sendiri pun pukul 8, Kris rasa benar-benar terlambat sekarang.

"Ayo Kris!" teriak Tao dari ambang pintu bersama Yao disebelahnya.

"Papah! sini papah!

"Iya, iya."

Tao menggandeng tangan mungil Yao, cara berjalannya tergesa-gesa membuat putrinya kesusahan menyamai langkahnya. "Mamah kenapa sih buru-buru?"

"Sudah mamah bilang kita kesiangan Yao~" Mereka berhenti didepan gerbang rumah mereka, menunggu Kris yang akan keluar bersama mobilnya.

"Kenapa papah lama sekali sih," ucap Yao kepada mamahnya. Tao hanya mampu menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bawahnya sembari menengok ke garasi mereka. Lima menit kemudian atau mungkin lebih mobil pribadi keluarga mereka keluar bersama Kris dibangku kemudi tentunya.

Kris keluar dari dalam mobil, bermaksud menutup kembali garasi. Setelah menutup dan menguncinya ia menghampiri Tao dan Yao. "Ayo." Ia membimbing istri dan anaknya. Namun saat mereka berjalan menuju mobil...

**Kring Kring Kring.**

"Paman Luhan!" Yao me-mekik dan berlari kecil menghampiri pria berambut cokelat madu dengan sepeda gunungnya. Mengenakan kaos oblong dan celana pendek.

"Yao jangan lari-lari," sahut Tao refleks menyusul putrinya menghampiri pemuda bernama Luhan sedang Kris mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Hai, Tao.. Kris," sapa Luhan yang kini sudah berada dihadapan mereka.

"Hey Lu," balas Kris, dan Tao tersenyum.

"Paman Luhan tidak menyapaku?" Yao berkata dalam nada yang manja. Gadis cantik berseragam taman kanak-kanak itu megerucutkan bibirnya lucu, Luhan tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Ha ha, baik. Apa kabar princess Yao?"

"Baik paman, dan Yao merasa sangat cantik pagi ini."

Luhan menyamakan tinggi badan Yao dengan berjongkok, memeluk bocah itu layaknya boneka sangking gemasnya. Sedikit mendongak ia memandangi satu-persatu wajah sahabat-sahabatnya—Kris dan Tao. "Wah, ngomong-ngomong keluarga Wu ingin pergi kemana sih? Sepagi ini di hari libur sudah rapih begini?"

"Eh? Libur?" Tao membeo.

"I—iya libur." Luhan menatap keduanya penuh tanya, Yao yang ada disisinya tidak bersuara.

"Tao—baby," gemeletuk gigi terdengar samar. "Apa maksudnya dengan libur? Hm?" Kris menatap Tao buas.

"Ya Tuhan! I—itu... aku lupa kalau hari ini tanggal merah, hehehe, maaf. Tolong jangan makan aku, Kris. Bbuing-bbuing. Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!"

.

.

**Tomat /eh/ Tamat.**

**An: ** Tao impregnated by Kris. And nine months later their baby is born XD *ngemeng apa sih lu* Hahaha. Maaf kalau ceritanya pendek, lagi belajar gila aja mumpung insomnia.


End file.
